


Cannibal Cafe

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO check the end note if u like dbh gore!, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also the injesting of human flesh is not shown cuz im so tired, because i come in with my love of gore and say "WHAT IF IT WAS GOREY!", so anyways connor cuts out chunks of rupert's arm., the conkus isnt the main focus theyre just husbands in most of my writing, the word cannibal is not said once in this. but its about cannibalism.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HEY DO YOU LIKE DBH GORE? join my discord server for it *water gun*: QMBKXsV is the code!edit: forgot to mention its 14+!!





	Cannibal Cafe

He tapped his painted black nails against the counter of the table in the small coffee shop. He kept stealing glances around the room at the other people, scanning for a face he didn’t even know the look of. The man said they’d meet up here today, and should’ve been here five minutes ago. Maybe this was a trick, but he held out hope. He clutched the coffee cup with the fancy designs on it, as per his own instruction, taking a small sip of the sugary and sweet drink. He bit his lip and he swallowed the gulps down, anxiously looking around once more. He sighed and pulled out his phone, about to try and message the person again, when suddenly, the door opening bell chimed, and he turned and saw someone walk in, looking around just as anxiously and aware as he was.

 

The man walked up to the register and placed the order for his drink before asking another question. “Do you know where I might find someone who goes by ‘Connor’?” They asked, tilting their head inquisitively as they spoke. He smiled to himself. Must be them. The woman behind the counter took a quick scan of the room, locking eyes with Connor and pointing towards him. The man mumbled a ‘thank you’ and walked over to the table he had been sitting at. 

 

“Uhm, you’re Connor, right?” They asked, sounding nervous. He eyed the man up and down, taking in what they looked like. They were fair-skinned, had brown hair with eyes to match, but the hair was covered by some type of hat Connor didn’t remember the exact name of. They weren’t exactly thin, but they weren’t bigger than Connor’s usual clients. A good change of pace, really. He had run a check in over messaging, making sure there were no previous blood diseases or illnesses he had to be aware of, so they were in a good shape, really. 

 

Connor smiled up at them and nodded, holding a hand out for them to shake. “Yes, that’s me. You must be Rupert?” The man smiled and nodded, shaking his hand and sitting down opposite from Connor. “So, you’re the one who saw my advertisement and took me up on the offer, yes?” Rupert nodded. “Just making sure.”

 

“So, is this just...some kind of beforehand meeting?” Rupert asked. “I mean, is this all gonna happen today, or what?” Connor noticed how nervous they were, and how they casually wiped the sweat from their upper lip. Well, fair enough. This was an awkward thing to have happen, especially when it was such a permanent decision.

 

“This is where we set everything up.” Connor said. “We plan everything out here, but I tend to not ask the...in depth questions until the day it happens.” He explained, making hand gestures to emphasize his words. Rupert nodded along, showing that they were indeed listening. The two were making direct eye contact, a sign of professionalism in modern society, but for Connor, he felt like looking into the man’s soul, making sure they were 100% certain this was what they wanted. “So, before we go into all that, I just want to make sure. This is what you really want?”

 

Rupert paused for a moment, maybe only a few seconds, but to Connor, it was a huge sign that they weren’t lying about doing this. Usually, whenever someone was quick and confident, it felt like a sign they were lying and trying to bust him somehow. So, he was cautious with those people. He felt confident in his ability to read into people’s actions and words. He was good at this, his friends and husband had told him that a lot. Whenever someone was lying, he could tell. The way their eyes moved to the left, the way they would make their usual nervous tics, or just look away from him altogether. He could tell.

 

“I’m sure.” Rupert said, pushing a loose strand of hair out of their eyes, but it quickly fell back into place. Connor wasn’t sure if that was a tic or not. He had just met them, so he felt the need to ask again. He repeated his previous question, and the man had reiterated what they had said, this time not messing with their hair. “This is really something I want.”

 

“I always ask a few times throughout the process, just to make sure nobody’s gone back or regrets their actions.” He explained, and Rupert made a humming noise, nodding slightly. They seemed to nod a lot, but that was probably just some trait of theirs. “So, what exactly led you to wanting this to happen?” Connor asked, taking a small sip of his coffee.

 

“Well, it was never really a spontaneous decision, it was more...me thinking on the idea too much.” They started, glancing behind him to the counter to see if his coffee was done as well. Actually, they might have gotten tea, he felt like they were just that kind of person. “I think I had the idea when I was...fifteen? It wasn’t surprising to me at the time, I had always looked into creepy and disturbing stuff like this, and I just started imagining and almost fantasizing about it. I thought it would pass, but it just carried on until, well, now.”

 

“And how old are you now, again?” He asked. He seemed like in his late twenties.

 

“Twenty-seven.” He knew it. Connor nodded as well. “So, I’ve thought on this for very long. I found the forums I messaged you on through Tor browsers and all that. I’ve been using them for a long time, since I was eighteen. I found videos of this kind of thing, and that just added fuel to the fire, I guess.”

 

“So is this some kind of...fetish of yours?” He asked. “Or is it just a daydream kind of fantasy?”

 

“I mean, no, it’s more of a fascination.” Rupert said. “I will admit, I did try a few times to think of it in a sexual way, but I don’t know if that’ll be my reaction when it all happens.” Their voice was a bit hushed, and Connor noted that. He didn’t really want anyone knowing or overhearing either. That’s why they went to a very lesser-known coffee shop and sat in the corner booth seat. “I’ve had that reaction to pain before, but not often.”

 

“That’s fair.” Connor shrugged. “I’ve had clients who like it in that way. Though, they’re the ones still thriving to this day. I keep in contact with them, and they seem a lot happier nowadays. Apparently, amputees have similar levels of happiness as lottery winners after time passes.” He paused. “Though, they have other reasons to enjoy their lives.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true.” They muttered. 

 

“So, here’s a better question. Why did you go through with this all? Is there a reason you really want it to happen?” Connor asked.

 

“I don’t have a death wish, if that’s what you’re asking.” Rupert said, raising their eyebrows. “It’s just...I can’t stop thinking about it, so maybe I need to go through with it.” They chuckled. “Or maybe see a psychologist.” Connor smiled and rolled his eyes at that. “It’s not that I want to die, I just want to...hurt, I guess.”

 

“And yet you want this to happen as you hurt?” He asked, giving him an inquisitive look.

 

“Okay, maybe you’re right, it might just be a sexual thing. I have no idea.” They muttered, making the two laugh. “But now I’m curious. Is this a sexual thing for you?”

 

“No, not really.” Connor said, shaking his head. “It’s nice to see blood, but it’s not exactly a fetish. It’s more of a craving, I guess I could describe it as. It’s an interest taken a bit far. I have yet to find anything like it that makes me as happy as it does.” He was being honest, he had never done anything like this that even compare to the way it made him feel. Of course, it was more than a happy feeling, he got those happy feelings when he was with his husband. This was...different.

 

“I see.” Rupert hummed. “So, how is this all gonna work out?”

 

“Well, we can get into the nitty-gritty when you come over. I just want to discuss, make sure you’re okay with it all, and set up a few dates for when to meet up again and when to have this all happen.” He explained. “I usually only have three meetings: one for the general discussion; another, more private one, where we discuss the whole process; and one more for the actual thing, the real deal.”

 

“Alright, then ask whatever questions you need. I don’t mind.” They said, smiling a toothy grin. Their teeth were a bit crooked, and that seemed to interest Connor. He really like teeth. 

 

“Well, first off, I want to make sure you’re comfortable with a few things.” He said. “First of all, I don’t exactly like to let people watch certain parts of it, but if you really want that, I’ll let you. I tend to leave people in the dark about those things, just to add to the whole imaginative parts of it.” Rupert nodded. “Just tell me what you want to see during the process and during the discussions.”

 

“I will.” They agreed.

 

Connor smiled. “Good. Now, secondly, I have a husband, and he knows about all of this.” He explained. “He’s never asked to be involved, and I don’t think he has any desire to be. He never tells anyone, though. He’s not afraid, though. Are you comfortable with that fact?”

 

“Yeah, totally.” They said. “I don’t want to add more people to this, so there’s no worry about that part, here.” Rupert made a gesture of flatlining with his hand.

 

“Alright.” He nodded. “Now, this is a very...delicate process. And it’s very painful. I’ve had people pass out on me, I’ve had people vomit, and there’s usually a lot of tears. A lot of people tend of swear during it, and I don’t mind that. I don’t mind any of this, I just want to make sure you’re okay with all of that, and that you understand what might happen.”

 

“I understand, and honestly, that sounds like it just adds to the…’fun’ of it.” Rupert shrugged. 

 

“Well, that question leads to the next one. There’s blood. There’s a lot of blood. The place in my house I tend to do this in is cleaned thoroughly, but it still is gross. The smell is not fun, and some people have backed out just from that alone.”

 

“I’m perfectly fine with blood.” They said. “I actually really love it. I go on a lot of gorey websites because of that.”

 

Connor hummed. “Now, like I said, very delicate process. The actions need to be precise and well thought out. I don’t like being rough and messy with this, but if that’s what you want, I’ll do it.”

 

“I think the more gentle kind of actions would work better for me.” Rupert said. “I don’t like violent actions, I much prefer when it’s well done and worked out easily. I also prefer when it’s slow, not fast.”

 

“That’s reasonable.” He said. “Have you done anything like this before?”

 

“No, not really. I’ve engaged in some of those interactive things online, but I’ve never inflicted pain on anyone else. But other people have with me.” They explained. “It was difficult convincing certain people to, but they did in the end.”

 

“Huh. A lot of my clients say that they do that.” Connor said. “It’s interesting to think about.”

 

“Also, I have a kind of obvious question, but I just need to know beforehand.” Rupert said. Connor nodded, silently asking him to continue. “Is this really illegal?”

 

“Well, technically speaking, no.” He started, shifting in his seat. He liked to explain this part, because it usually settled people’s nerves. It was also just really fun to talk about. He loved dumping all the information at once, it was so fun to explain things for him. “In the United States, it isn’t illegal, as long as nobody dies in the process. It’s just very hard to go about doing it, legally. Most websites for this are shut down quickly, and any kind of interaction about it is closely monitored. I’ve never gotten caught, but I’ve had a couple close calls.”

 

“Isn’t there some disease that can happen with this?” 

 

“Well, that’s only if you involve the human brain, which I’ve never done.” Connor said. “Of course, there have been people who have asked about that, and I always deny. I don’t need anything bad happening to them or to me.”

 

“Fair enough.” They shrugged.

 

“Another question.” Connor said. “What date works best for you?”

 

“Uhhmm…” They railed off, pulling their phone out of their pocket, tapping the screen a few times and scrolling a bit. They must be looking for some kind of planner. “Does anything after October first work?” They looked back up to Connor, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, that works.” He nodded, smiling. “How about...October fourth?”

 

“That works. Is that the day it’s all gonna happen or is that our next meeting?” Rupert asked, tilting their head to the side like they did when asking the person at the counter.

 

“That’ll be when it all happens. Do you have a free day before then?” Connor asked.

 

“Yeah, uh, September twenty-third?” They said, looking genuinely excited, smiling wide. Connor loved seeing that look on people’s faces when he did this. 

 

“That works as well.” He nodded. Suddenly, the two heard Rupert’s name being called, and both looked over to the counter, where the same woman was holding out a cup. They slowly stood up and walked over, and Connor could see how the two were making small talk before they came walking back to the seat, sitting down. “Did she ask about anything?”

 

“She asked why she sees you having meetings here so often.” Rupert explained. “I said it was secretive business.”

 

“That’s what most clients say.” Connor shrugged. “So, you’re absolutely sure you want to go through with this?”

 

“Absolutely.” They nodded. “So, do you just want to talk about random things to throw of suspicion?” They asked, taking a sip of their drink. Connor had been right, it had been tea. Some kind of fruity one, maybe like dragon fruit. That’s what it looked like, at least.

 

“I usually do that.” Connor nodded. “So, what do you work ask?”

 

\---

 

“A client is coming by so we can discuss things in an hour.” Connor said, making Markus look up from the book he was reading. He sighed and nodded. “Babe, do you hate when I do things like this?” He asked, laying down across Markus’ lap, letting him put the book down on the stand next to the couch. “If you want me to stop doing them, I definitely will. I can do it somewhere else.” He offered. Connor loved his husband, he really did. He’d do whatever he needed to if his husband asked for it. That’s why he offered so many things, because he loved giving.

 

“No, it’s not that.” Markus muttered. “I love you, I just...don’t love the things you do people.” He explained, running a hand through Connor’s hair. “If it makes you as happy as you say it does, I’ll let it happen. It’s just still such an odd concept to me.” 

 

“Do you want to stay when it happens?” He asked.

 

“I don’t have anywhere else to be.” Markus shrugged. “If you want me to leave, I can take Skylar for a walk. I need some fresh air anyways.” He suggested, looking over to the sleeping corgi in her small bed nearby the TV stand.

 

“If that’s what you want to do.” Connor said. “So long as you’re comfortable.” Markus hummed and picked his book back up, still running one hand through his husband’s hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about all this before we got married.”

 

“I would’ve freaked out if you did.” He admit. 

 

“I mean, fair enough.” He shrugged, leaning further into the touch on his head. “So, we’ve planned the date of it all happening to be October fourth, does that work for you?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be at a meeting during the day, so I’ll have an excuse to be gone. Maybe I can just hang out at the park for a bit.” Markus said, closing the book again and putting it back down. “This book sucks, by the way.” He said, making Connor laugh. “But, yeah, I can be gone then. I don’t really like staying during all of that.”

 

“I can understand that.” Connor said. “I mean, it is really weird to just know that someone so close to you does all that.” Markus nodded, scratching at his scalp, making Connor hum contently. “It’s very much frowned upon.” He sighed.

 

The conversation continued on for a while, changing topics a few times before it died down, and the two were left watching whatever show was on TV at the moment. Connor kept checking the clock nearby, just to make sure it wasn’t too late for them to be over. He really hoped Rupert came over, and this wasn’t some kind of trick (or that they changed their mind. Then again, they probably would’ve texted him about it if they did).

 

A few minutes after the deadline, there was a knock at the door. Markus turned the TV off and let Connor get off of him, walking over to the door, noticing how Skylar was following him there. “No, Skylar.” He muttered, gently pushing her away from the door with his foot. He opened the door and Rupert was there in the doorway. “Ah, welcome.” He greeted, stepping out of the way and letting them in.

 

“Sorry for being a little late.” They apologized, and Connor shut the door behind them. “Nice dog.” He said, smiling down at Skylar.

 

“Why thank you.” Connor said, smiling. “Just so you know, my husband--” Markus raised a hand from the couch, calling out a greeting “--is gonna be here for this, as long as that doesn’t make you any uncomfortable.”

 

“That’s fine.” Rupert said. “So, this is just us talking about the more darker and the actions of all this?” Connor nodded, making an ‘mhm’ noise. “Alright then.”

 

“Take a seat at the counter.” He advised, pointing to the kitchen counter. Rupert did as told, sitting down at one of the stools, leaning over on the tabletop. Connor walked over, standing opposite of them. “So, the basic first question with this is how you want to go about it. I’ve had clients wish to be amputated, and I’ve had others that just want chunks taken out.”

 

“Well, I’d prefer not to be amputated.” Rupert said. “That would probably make a lot of things much harder.” Connor nodded again in understanding. “So, I’d prefer just taking pieces off.”

 

“Got it.” He said. “Where, like, what part of the body would you prefer?” 

 

“Arm, leg, either works.” They shrugged. “Though, I’d like for the scars to be not very noticeable. Somewhere hidden.” 

 

“Of course.” Connor agreed. “That’s the general agreement with clients and I. Now, would you be wanting to see the entire process, or would you like to be left in the dark about some things? Would you want to see the consuming part?”

 

“I think it’d be a bit better to be left in the dark about that part.” Rupert said. “Leaves more room to imagine, I guess. But, what is the exact process? Like, how many steps are there?”

 

“Well, the first step is preparing the area. Usually, we clean the skin on and around the area to lower risk of infection.” Connor started, leaning against the table. “Then, we just have to cut the pieces out, and then clean the wounds before stitching them up. Cauterization might be required, but it usually isn’t needed if you do it right.” He explained. “I can show you how I cut the pieces if you really want. Not through actually cutting you, but still.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” They agreed. Connor nodded and opened a drawer nearby where he was laying, and pulled out a knife. Rupert was surprised and scared for only a second before remembering the reassurance of not being cut. 

 

“Could you give me your arm?” He asked. They held their arm out, resting it against the table. “I’m not gonna cut you right now, and if you do, you have full permission to get mad at me.” He said. Connor knew that he wouldn’t actually cut him, he was confident in his abilities. Plus, the weapon was very dull (which needed to change sooner or later, mostly because the husbands actually planned on cooking something later in the week). “So, the process if fairly simple. We simply dig into to flesh, and do it in such a way that it leaves chunks to be pulled out.”

 

He emphasized his words by pressing the dull blade gently against their skin, angled in such a way that it would make a cut that would be going on a downwards slope. 

 

“That’s the first part of that, and then we make a matching cut on the other side, moving in the same way, to make the cuts connect.” He did the same action on the other side to show that as well. “Then we have to dig into the corners so we can actually pull out some kind of chunk.” He said, pointing the knife in between the cuts and to the side, as if he was about to stab into the flesh, or make a carving. He pulled the knife back and set it down on the table, letting Rupert pull their arm back. “Simple as that.”

 

“How painful is it? Like, on a scale of one to ten, what do most people say?” They asked, tilting their head a little bit to the side. It wasn’t much, but enough to be noticable.

 

“People usually say it’s a seven, if ten is the worst. Some say five or four, though.” He shrugged. “It’s different for everyone, because people have different pain tolerances. But, as I said before, different people have different reactions. Some have gotten sick, others have passed out. It’s painful, and it’s messy sometimes. But, most lacerations actually aren’t too bloody. Of course, there’s blood, but not too much to the point it’ll get on the table.”

 

“I’m guessing the amputations are much worse?” Connor made an ‘uh-huh’ noise, nodding. “Well, luckily, we aren’t doing that.”

 

“Yeah, thank god.” He muttered, chuckling. “So, next question is that would you want to have some of the pieces for yourself? I’ve had people want to engage in it themselves, but they don’t want to hurt other people. So, they try doing it with their own flesh.”

 

“Well, now you have me interested.” They said, smiling. “I think I’d take, like, one piece home with me. It’s just that I don’t know exactly how to cook it or anything.”

 

“There are guides on the website we contacted each other on. I can link you some through texting, though.” He suggested. Rupert nodded. “Then it’s a deal.” He smiled. “Now, another question is if you would want to go through this process multiple times. I’ve had clients come back a few weeks or months after and ask for another appointment, which is fine by me. Some come back because they do actually want to see the entire full process instead of being left in the dark, but others just liked it a lot.”

 

“I might.” They shrugged. “I’d have to think on that afterwards.” 

 

“That’s fair.” Connor nodded. “Now, once the wounds scar over, they’re gonna be a bit noticeable. Do you want a premade excuse or can you make one up on your own?”

 

“I’ll think of something.” Rupert said. “How long does it take for the scars to almost go away?”

 

“Oh, well that’s a very long process. Two to three years for them to fully heal one-hundred percent.” He explained. “That’s the general amount of time for lacerations, but regular cuts take only a few long weeks. But, we’re taking a piece of skin out, and then stitching it back together.” He said. “That takes a long time to heal, generally speaking. It leaves a reminder.”

 

“I could just cover the scars up with makeup or something.” They suggested.

 

“That would work.” Connor nodded. “Now, before I take you into the room where I do all of this, which is in the basement, by the way, I have to ask again. Are you sure you want to go through with this. I’ll need a verbal and truthful answer.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure of this.” Rupert promised. “I swear. If I do change my mind at any point, I’ll tell you immediately.”

 

“Good.” He said. “Now, I’ll show you the basement where I do all of this.” He said, taking a step away from the table, letting them get off the stool. “It doesn’t smell very pleasant, just so you know.” They made an ‘eh’ noise of indifference. “Follow me, then.”

 

The two walked over to a door that looked like it could be some kind of closet if you weren’t focusing on it. Connor took another look back, noticing Markus laying on the couch with the dog laying on his chest. The two made eye contact, and Markus raised an eyebrow before Connor smiled at him. He opened the door and started to go down the stairs, noticing how Rupert shut the door behind them. His mind flashed with the idea of it being a trap, but that sounded stupid. After all, Rupert might be having the idea.

 

They made it to the bottom of the staircase, and the pungent smell of metal. Blood, obviously, but it still smelled like copper. The room had a table in the middle of it with a few chairs, a small mini-fridge in the corner, next to a few kitchen appliances and counters. There was a container that held knives in it, most of them surprisingly clean for what they must be used for. The room was actually very clean, strangely enough.

 

“If you’re wondering why it’s so clean, dried blood can actually cause disease.” Connor explained, and Rupert hummed in understanding. 

 

“I actually have a question I never thought to ask.” They said, still taking glances around the room. “What exactly got you into this whole thing?”

 

He smiled. “That’s actually a story I prefer not to tell. It was an...interesting and gross experience.” He chuckled. “I was very young, and my brother was a jerk who forced me to eat strange things. That’s all I’ll say in that respect. But he’s the one who got me into the idea of all this.” 

 

“I see.” They nodded. “So, this is just the base of operations?”

 

“Yep, and you’ll be here on October fourth, yes?” Connor asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

\---

 

“You’re absolutely certain you want to do this? It’s still okay to back out.” Connor assured as he put the knife he’d chosed back down onto the table the two were sitting at. They had one last discussion before they had come back down here. Markus had been out of the house, saying he was just going for a walk while they did all of this. Connor didn’t blame him. 

 

“I’m certain.” Rupert said, and it would be the last time he’d have to say it. 

 

“Okay. Hold out your arm for me, please.” He said, less of a demand and more of a question. They did as told, resting their arm on the table. “Where should I start?”

 

“Just the upper forearm works.” They said, and Connor moved his chair further into the underside of the table and closer to Rupert. He nodded and picked the knife back up. It was a nice and sharp straight edge, and would work well for this. He took one last glance up to their facial expression for reassurance before he started.

 

“This is going to hurt.” He said, waiting a moment before pressing into the skin close to his elbow, on the top side to avoid most veins. The blade started to break skin, and blood welled into small beads of the cut, and Connor could see Rupert bit the inside of his lower lip. He dug in further, moving the knife back and forth slightly to do a better and quicker job, making an angled cut towards his wrist. He could notice how they had clenched their hands into fists, but he continued on until the cut was well and deep.

 

He slowly pulled the knife out, seeing the blood start to come out of the outer layers of skin, some coming from the fat inside of it. It dripped downwards and piled up in the inside, making a small pool. Connor picked up one of the napkins from the other side of the table, dipping it into the laceration, wiping the blood away, quickly soaking into the paper towel. He could hear the silent noise of Rupert’s teeth grinding together. He pulled the napkin away and looked up to them. They didn’t seem to regret what was happening, and simply were letting it all happen. He moved the knife slightly closer to the wrist, about an inch away from the other cut, and started to dig into it again there, angling it towards his elbow. The cut was far enough from it that there would be room for one more cut fitting onto the forearm, and the rest would have to go onto his bicep.

 

He dug into the flesh anyways, doing the same motions, and kept going until the blade hit where the other cut finished, connecting the lacerations together. He pulled the knife back and moved, twisting it around in his fingers to look more like he was about to carve, rather than cut. He pressed it down onto the place where the cuts stopped being symmetrical, where they both ended. He carved the blade down into it, and there was a slight bump in the skin from where you could see it stuck under the flesh and muscle. He pushed it in further, almost chisling it in. He felt the spot where all the cuts met up, and bit the inside of his cheek as he moved it to the side a little bit to connect the cuts on the surface, before pulling it back and putting the knife back in, connecting it to the other cut. Connor pulled the knife back, noticing blood smeared across it. He picked the napkin back up and dipped it into the lacerations, wiping the blood forming away and moving it out of the way.

 

He did the same action on the other side, clicking his tongue as he stabbed it into the flesh, doing the same motions to make all of the cuts connect. He pulled the knife out for one moment before pressing it into one of the cuts again, digging underneath and pulling hard so that the muscle and fat was pulled out along with the knife. He had to press a finger to the top of the flesh in order to keep it from falling off. He put it into the small metal bowl, leaving it inside there. He wiped the knife off onto the napkin, leaving smears of blood onto it.

 

“Damn.” They mumbled under their breath and Connor nodded.

 

“I told you it was painful...and a bit messy.” He said, moving the knife back up to the next empty spot further up. “Y’know, there actually are veins on the top of the arm, they’re just further down than here. A little bit lower and we’d have chance of hitting one.” He explained.

 

“Lucky I chose right there, eh?” Rupert chuckled. Connor grinned a bit before doing the same action as before, digging the blade into his skin, through the layers of flesh and fat, before taking it out and repeated the action on the other side. These actions repeated again, and went slowly further up their arm, reaching their upper bicep and near their shoulder eventually, collecting six pieces of flesh.

 

Connor pulled the knife away from the bowl on the last attempt and looked back to them. “So, do you want to continue this anywhere else, or should we stick with this for now?” He asked, wiping the blood off of the knife again.

 

“I think this’ll be enough.” Rupert said. “But I’m not an expert here. Do you think we should continue with more?”

 

“I’m sure this will be enough, but if you want more, we absolutely can continue.” He said. “But it’ll be harder to make excuses for.”

 

“I get that.” They nodded. “I think this’ll be fine then.” Rupert looked down to their arm, grinning slightly at the large lacerations in his flesh, showing off the pinkish-orange color of the fat underneath. “That, honestly, looks really cool.” They muttered. “Do we sew them back up?” 

 

“Yes, but if you want to take any picture of them to remember them or post them somewhere, then go ahead while I get the supplies.” Connor said, standing up from the chair. “Don’t touch them, though. We still have to clean them.” He advised before walking over to the counters, kneeling down and opening one of the drawers that was full of medical supplies. He picked up one of the suturing kits and bandages. He got back up and walked over, sitting back down and setting the objects onto the table as well. “This won’t hurt as much, but it’s still going to hurt.”

 

Rupert held his arm out again, and Connor opened up the kit, pulling out a bottle of disinfectant, and pouring it onto one of the paper towels, setting it down again and moving closer, before putting the napkin down onto the first wound, making them hiss slightly. He didn’t blame them, this usually stung. But, it was surprising how they made no noise during the process, but did during this. Odd. He continued cleaning all the wound before putting the mapkin back down, and picking up the needle and thread.

 

“These are stitches that actually evaporate as the wound heals, so there’s no need to cut them out at any time.” He said, moving the needle towards the wound. He pressed it into the skin, watching as the flesh psuhed downwards before going through and into the open wound. He pushed it through to the other side, and tied it off like any doctor would. He kept repeating this action all across the wound, watching as each stitch made the wound close further and further until it was finally closed. He kept this up, going through all six wounds, closing them until they were thin red lines. He finsihed and cut the last string before pulling the bandages out. “You’re gonna have to change these bandages to prevent any infection that might happen despite the disinfectant.”

 

“Got it.” They nodded as he started wrapping the bandaging around their arm, leaving room for their elbow so they were still able to move their arm. Once all of that was done, Connor flashed them a smile.

 

“So, what we’re going to do next, since you said you wanted a piece and you didn’t want to watch, is that I’ll give you one of the pieces and then send you on your way. You can’t tell anyone who would call the police about this, alright?” They nodded. “Good. I’ll fetch a small bag to put it in, if you’re fine with that.” They nodded once again, and let Connor step out of his chair and go to the cabinets again, grabbing a small paper bag and walking back over, grabbing one of the pieces and placing it inside the bag. He handed it over to Rupert and they gladly took it from him, picking their jacket up off the floor and placing the bag into the pocket.

 

“This was...really nice.” They said, smiling. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY DO YOU LIKE DBH GORE? join my discord server for it *water gun*: QMBKXsV is the code!  
> edit: forgot to mention its 14+!!


End file.
